


Il regno della principessa Kaguya

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Kids, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 045. Luna</a></p><p>- Takashi? - chiamò Mitsukuni dalla finestra.<br/>- Mh?<br/>- Ma è vero che la Principessa Kaguya abita sulla Luna?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il regno della principessa Kaguya

Takashi uscì dal salotto e, nel dirigersi verso la sua camera, sbirciò nella stanza degli ospiti dove, normalmente, dormiva suo cugino quando si fermava, come quella sera, a casa Morinozuka; forse per questo motivo quella sala non aveva lo stesso aspetto elegante ma un po’ anonimo delle altre, pensò il bambino: o forse, era solo la figuretta che ora se ne stava in pigiama alla finestra a dargli quell’impressione.  
Bussò e la porta si aprì docilmente: sul letto giaceva ben ordinata la coperta preferita di Honey, quella rosa con i coniglietti bianchi, ed un libro vi era spalancato sopra, ad una pagina che raffigurava la principessa Kaguya-hime.  
– Takashi? – chiamò Mitsukuni dalla finestra.  
– Mh?  
– Ma è vero che la Principessa Kaguya abita sulla Luna?  
Lo aveva raccontato la maestra quel giorno a scuola, narrando la vicenda di quella bellissima dama.  
– Penso di sì – rispose, ma non era molto convinto: una volta aveva sentito i grandi dire che nello spazio non si può respirare, e allora come facevano la principessa e la sua corte a vivere?  
– Magari Kaguya-hime ha messo una specie di bolla di sapone piena d’aria intorno al suo regno – disse Honey.  
Takashi annuì e si sedette accanto al cugino sul grande divano posto sotto la finestra, da dove Mitsukuni era rimasto a guardare pensoso il cielo per un pezzo; stette un po’ in silenzio, come se riflettesse – E com’è il suo regno? – chiese.  
L’altro bambino ci pensò un po’ su – Forse è… come di vetro – rispose – Però un vetro opaco, che non fa vedere attraverso.  
– Mh – annuì Mori – Forse per questo la Luna brilla – aggiunse; e poi, dopo un po’ – E le parti scure? – chiese indicando le macchie ombrose sulla faccia pallida della Luna piena.  
– Forse sono foreste, oppure laghi – rispose Mitsukuni pensoso.  
– Mh… Allora ci sono anche gli animali?  
Honey annuì e, parlando lentamente, guardando alternativamente il cielo e il cugino con un sorriso allegro, agitando concitato le mani (e Usa-chan) per aiutarsi nelle descrizioni, narrò che nei boschi c’erano gli unicorni, i cavalli alati, le fate con le ali trasparenti, piccole come quelle di  _Peter Pan_ ; e che nei laghi c’erano le sirene e dei pesci come quelli che disegnavano loro a scuola, con ciascuna scaglia di un colore diverso, lucido, che si rifletteva quando lo colpiva la luce, come succedeva alle superfici di lacca nera di alcuni mobili della casa; che c’erano ovunque dei fiori che sembravano di vetro, tutti bianchi, e che i sassi della strada brillavano così tanto da sembrare pietre preziose, come quelle che le loro mamme tenevano nei portagioie.  
Gli abitanti della Luna, raccontava ancora Honey, erano tutti bellissimi, e vestivano come i signori dipinti sui paraventi antichi, con abiti colorati e fluttuanti, e le donne avevano i capelli neri e lunghissimi, come mantelli; Kaguya-hime governava il suo regno da un trono bellissimo, e tutti le volevano bene ed erano felici, e nessuno invecchiava o si ammalava mai. Le fasi della Luna erano stabilite dalla Principessa e corrispondevano a quelle delle giornate sulla Terra: la Luna crescente era il mattino, la Luna piena il mezzogiorno, la Luna calante il pomeriggio e la Luna nera la notte; per questo gli abitanti del Regno della Principessa vivevano tanto a lungo, perché un loro giorno durava come un mese per gli esseri umani.  
Takashi ascoltava rapito: il racconto della maestra non l’aveva persuaso affatto, ma quello di suo cugino lo aveva convinto immediatamente, tanto che sembrava anche a lui di vedere quello che Mitsukuni continuava a raccontare, e tutte quelle cose gli apparivano vere e reali come la testolina dell’altro bambino che, sedutosi accanto a lui, pesava sempre di più sulla sua spalla.  
La bambinaia di casa Morinozuka li scorse e li rimproverò perché erano ancora in piedi a quell’ora, vicino alla finestra, poi! Prese in braccio Honey e lo infilò a letto, ma lui acciuffò in tempo la mano del cugino, che veniva riaccompagnato nella sua stanza – Takashi…? – biascicò mezzo addormentato – Ma quando gli astronauti vanno sulla Luna, anche se non vedono il suo Regno, non danno fastidio alla Principessa?  
Mori sorrise e guardò su, verso la Luna piena che si intravedeva da una delle finestre del corridoio – Spero proprio di no- disse.  
Ma Mitsukuni già dormiva.


End file.
